


The Boy Who Became A Punk

by PuzlDragon



Series: A Boy Called Yuugi [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BAMF Mutou Yuugi, BAMF Yami Yuugi | Atem, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, M/M, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: The wizarding world rejected a boy who just wanted to play games. Needing a scapegoat, Mutou Yuugi (born Harry Potter) was thrown under the Knight Bus.Until they need a hero.But Yuugi has been down the hero road before, and he's not the chump they expect him to be.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou & Honda Hiroto & Jounouchi Katsuya & Mazaki Anzu & Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Sugoroku | Solomon Moto & Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: A Boy Called Yuugi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656133
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	1. Rediscovery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lovin' it.
> 
> [Enter stage left] the Order Of The Mega Ultra Flaming Chicken (Dumbledork wishes).

**Innocent All Along?**

Four years ago, following the disaster of the Triwizard Tournament, Yuugi Motou (born Harry Potter) was exiled from the wizarding world. He was put through a full Wizengamot trial and found guilty of entering falsely, conspiracy and sabotage of the tournament to put others in the tournament at harm. Fleur Delacour was injured severely, Viktor Krum was confounded and also heavily injured, and Cedric Diggory was kidnapped and is still missing.

Now, new evidence has come to light in both the case of the Triwizard Tournament. As you know, You-Know-Who has been revealed to have come back in the recent break in at the Ministry of Magic. He was also behind the Tournament's misdealings. Barty Crouch Jr. has been discovered as pretending to be Auror Moody and had put Yuugi Motou's name into the cup! He also planned with You-Know-Who and other unknown death eaters for the control of Barty Crouch Sr. and the recent break in at the Ministry of Magic, and breakout of Azkaban, amongst other things. The entrance of Yuugi Motou into the tournament was an attempt to capture and kill him!

Innocent all along, and with a bounty on his head by the Death Eaters, he has been cast out of the wizarding world by a government too eager to have a scapegoat and not about finding the truth. There is already calls for his exoneration, and repayment for what he (and the other tournament participants) have been through. More on page five about the Triwizard Tournament and it's mishandling.  
**********

"So, how are we going to deal with this, Dumbledore?" Remus Lupin sighs. His world had been an unhappy place for years, the loss of his pack, the discovery of his friend's son going missing and the hunt for him until he was almost eleven (and someone had the thought to follow an enchanted Hogwarts letter, you know, the easiest solution after seven years of looking), meeting the shy little thing and being filled with regret and painful memories, discovery that Sirius hadn't betrayed them but they betrayed him, being exposed as a werewolf to the world, and the exile of the boy because he made an excellent scapegoat.

Well. It was just a lot, isn't it.

Sirius, a few professors, the Weasleys and some others were overjoyed with the thought of bringing back an innocent martyr of the Ministry's crimes. But not Remus Lupin. Oh, no. He knew what it was like to be a stigmatized outcast. This will cause a problem, one way or another. Or many.

"Well, my boy. I have been pushing with the Ministry that a Hogwarts representative or two should be present when they explain to him, as he deserves another shot at a proper education, of course. I believe they shall agree, but it is mainly the Aurors who will be reaching out to the lad," Dumbledore replies.

"The Aurors! Why, by Merlin, is the Aurors greeting him?! If this is some sort of intimidation tactic-," Molly Weasley starts up with characteristic volume. But she's right. _Why the hell_ is the dangerous criminal catchers involved in clearing a harmless innocent.

"Aurors! Dumbledore, we can't trust them!" Sirius cries, completely ignoring the number of Aurors in the Order, or just the room.

"Now, now, Molly, Sirius," Dumbledore quiets them, with the everknowing look only the truly elderly, and librarians can pull off. "The Aurors are involved to keep him safe. Scrimingor, for how much we may disagree with his current tactics, has seen what we have. Young Mutou has a target on his head. The problem is, the boy has no reason to trust the Aurors."

"Which is why Dumbledore is pushing for some of the professors! And luckily, with a bit of determination and hard work, Mad-eye and me will be involved. So the order is going to be watchin' his back, don't ya' worry Mrs. Weasley!" Tonks pipes in.

"Determination, hard-work, and reputation on my part, Tonks. You are involved because I recommended you," Moody corrects, grumbling. He hasn't been the same since they retrieved him from his own trunk after two and a half years. It took another year for him to completely recover physically. Mentally? Well. He's just madder then ever.

"If everyone is reassured with their lovely concerns, we could get back to the topic at hand?" Snape seethes.

"Yes, we should, my boy. Now. The Aurors, a Department of Justice official, and with luck, a couple of professors will go to Japan by portkey. The date and meeting location is soon and close, but is secret. For safety. The ministry is at least keeping this quiet even within itself. Good, because we know you-know-who has informants in the ministry," Dumbledore states.

No one mentions how all their eyes stray to their spy and informant, the bitterness extraordinaire. Snape's scowl deepens. Somehow.

"They have discovered a muggle gaming event of some kind that the lad will be at. They will enter the event and meet him, and attempt to get him out safely. The concern is that since his name was publicly listed for it, someone with less stellar motives might find him as well."

"A gaming event? Well, that's in character." Lupin says. He thinks of the small boy who was so in love with chess and exploding snap. It wasn't hard to get a chat with him, if you would wait through a game with the quiet hufflepuff. "What's the game called?"

"Why it's an American card game called Duel Monsters. But get this, originally it was called Monsters & Magic. Humorous, no?"


	2. (Are You Ready For The) Smackdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami/Atem canonically likes bad puns and jokes. ESPECIALLY at terrible times. Read the manga, I beg you. It's full of absolute gems. Like Yami's puns.

"Explain to me what you kids are doing here. Quickly. You don't need to get yourself in more trouble than you already are in," Moody hissed.

Standing before the maddest Mad-Eye Moody to ever Mad-Eye, was a motley collection of teenagers and young adults. The Weasley twins, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Hermione stood there like an uncomfortable pack of little lemmings. Once their path (blocked by UpsetTM adults) cleared, they would likely rush off as far as they could, without looking at where they were heading.

"My cousin, Ryou, invited me to see a competition he is in. I go sometimes. He sent me tickets, so I invited Neville, Ginny, and Hermione," Luna musingly adds. She might be the only person to be unafraid of Mad-Eye's mad eye.

"And we came! How are we supposed to know all you Aurors and phoenix people are supposed to be here?!" Ginny adds on aggressively. She was here for entertainment, not detainment, people.

"And wha' 'bout the rest of you lot, then?" Tonks inquires. "That's still a few faces unaccounted for." Fred and George throw their arms around their sister's tiny shoulders. She tries to budge them off, but every time one arm slides off, another one gets added. She gives up begrudgingly, but does an impressive growl in protest.

"Well, since our lovely little sister..."  
"So lovely, so mean..."  
"Was going somewhere..."  
"We didn't want to stay at home, doing nothing..."  
"When we could spend time with our family..."  
"And then why leave out Ronnikins..."  
"When the rest of us are going..."  
"And we couldn't leave out Hermoine..."  
"To be you-know-where, all lonesome..."  
"So we added on a few more people on the portkey transportation list!" The twins finish with a flourish.

Tonks and Neville sigh. Bouncing their heads back and forth for the twins always hurts.

"Well, if both of you are quite done," McGonagall admonishes. She knows they give headaches on purpose. "We know that these young men and women aren't here to interfere with the mission on purpose. But we need to make sure they don't get in the way."

"In the way of what, ma'am?" Neville nervously squeaks. Ron and the twins, the recent addition to Neville's friend group, may have been confidence boosters. But not enough to beat back the memories of the false Moody fiasco. McGonagall spins around to face him.

"That is for us to know, and you to not find out, young man."

"Well, there's nothing saying that other wizards can't be here. There could be any number of muggle-raised here. And squibs! As long as you all stay away from our group when we say to, I think it will all be fine. Right, Minerva?" Flitwick chimes in with a chuckle. It seems this gaming event was bigger than any of them had realized. It was even attracting wizards!

The size of the stadium rivaled a number of Quidditch World Cups. Frankly, the muggle technology and bombasticity of the event put them to shame. (Aside from that time it was on a floating island. With dragons.) It was a bit shocking to think that this was where the shy boy had ended up. But, Flitwick supposed, a game was a game to the child.

McGonagall sighed. She gave her head a small shake. Moody, beside her, shook his finger at the youths.

"Just remember..."

"Constant vigilance." The teens wearily replied. Minus Luna, who was twirling a bottlecap strung on a string with rapture.

Then the arena speakers whined, before settling. Sound rang and echoed through the packed stadium, overpowering even the sounds of the crowd. A platform raises and stretches out over the arena. On it stands a flashily dressed man with long hair. He waves to the crowd with gusto. Much of the crowd waves back.

"I, Pegasus J. Crawford, am excited to announce this tournament's mystery theme. A brand new style of dueling, for all to see. Entertainment Dueling! Now, I know all of you here find dueling entertaining enough to be here. But along with KaibaCorp's brand new SolidVision With Mass, duelists are now able to interact with the duels, and the duel field like never before! This competition should showcase this new technology for your enjoyment!. The duelists before you are here, to duke it out, duelist to duelist, monsters to monsters, in ways you've never imagined!" The long, gray haired man stops to tsk and wag his finger at the crowd. By waggling his whole arm. His movements are overly dramatic. Like his wardrobe. He's dressed in a bright red suit. It rivals Dumbledore's purple velvet one. He sighs, like can't believe he has to say this.

"But, remember everyone, what you see before you is professional duelists, all of whom have trained for this obstacle-laden dueling field. Please, do not try this at home."

The platform that Crawford stands on retracts, and the screen above his head goes from displaying two side by side logos - Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp - to a screen full of people's faces. By each is names, an empty rank slot, and a number. 8000 LP, it reads. Six other identical screens light up across the stadium, hanging down above the arena.

Then the figures of the participants walk into the arena. And havoc begins.

They watch in awe. Muggles are crazy. They truly take games to a whole new level. The whole arena is filled with a gigantic, layered, and constantly moving mess of holograms.

Yet another duelist flies off a rotating platform, knocked off by a dinosaur monster taking the last of their life points. The teen soars through the air, before colliding with the shield protecting the crowd and rebounding. They collide gently, with a last few bounces and a shrieked "Noooooo!", onto a ring of soft mats to catch unfortunate losers like him.

There are people climbing ladders that rotate, running and jumping on moving platforms, even swinging back and forth on hanging rings as they advance through the monstrous obstacle course. Through it all, there was card after holographic card. Companions of holographic monsters are eager to knock off other players, or trying to catch their own. There was one guy who is even standing on his own white dragons every now and again. Multiple dragons. And matchs the dragon on the back of his white trenchcoat. Many of the duelists had themes. It was weird.

The dragon man seemed to prefer standing on the hologram under his control, rather then the holograms that were meant to be climbed on (and throwing people off of). They couldn't blame him. Every so often there is some sort of new pattern in what platforms moves, and what doesn't'. Foam darts pound out at advancing duelists, knocking down the life points for their next duel. Padded bars spin and knock people down. Everything was wild, nothing was trustworthy. Every next portion of arena was meant for devastation. An arena of chaos. They couldn't blame dragon man. They wouldn't trust the 'ground' either.

Soon the competition drops from forty duelists to twenty three, down to fourteen, and then eight advancing duelists are surviving and climbing up the last, and tallest, holographic tower.

"Here it is everyone, our last eight duelists! Our semi finals begins!" Crawford rings out. His hurried announcements of who is dueling against who slows down. The few remaining competitors are now focusing more on climbing then running into each other - for now.

But soon enough, two competitors come face to face. Before them was a tall, vertical curve. Two other competitors had attempted to climb it (separately) and failed, before finding a different part of the tower to ascend. One, a long-haired teen, just looked at it and loudly declared " **Nope** " on speaker.

"And now, two best friends who have ascended the very heights of the competition world together, seen the harshest storms, come face to face! Mutou Yuugi and Jououchi Katsuya! A duel for the ages! Oh, what are they-"

Both duelists stopped talking, and the blonde crouched down. The short one climbed onto his back and then the blonde _runs headfirst towards the vertical curve._ Then Yuugi reaches up and grabbed the edge, swinging himself up. The blond cushions himself from impact by running up part of the curve. He quickly slides down.Yuugi sticks his hand out to his friend and hauls him up.

"They are running for the wall, Mutou is leaping, Jounouchi isn't going to make it,but oh! Mutou is helping him up! What amazing teamwork! Teamwork in tag work and obstacle courses, what a pair. Now for their duel...and they are walking off from each other. Giving each other a thumbs up and walking away. Is that in the rule book? Are they allowed to not duel a duelist they come across?" There is a pause as a man with green, curly hair comes up beside Mr. Crawford. They flip through some papers.

"Well, everyone, that is indeed, allowed. For _this competition_ , anyway."

The duelists, which had paused at Mr. Crawford's announcement, slap each other heartily on the back before continuing on. The crowd cheers at their avoidance of rule smackdowns.

"Ain't nothing ya' can do can force me to fight my buddy, Pegasus! Why, I-" The blonde shouts, shaking his fist at the man on the platform. It isn't very impressive when he looks the size of a pinky finger.

"Someone turn his microphone off. Permanently! I don't care about the duels, why is his even on in the first place!" Crawford hisses, probably not meant to be heard on the speakers.

Jounouchi. A hothead, best friend card game player of Mutou Yuugi. Might be important to note.

He doesn't last his next duel. He is the fifth player at that point, Mutou taking out a green haired kid with a skeevy look about him. Weevil Underwood. He also kept making insect puns. Like, every sentence. And then Mutou makes it worse.

"Guess you can call me the fly-swatter, then," he says as the kid sails off onto the cushioned floor.

The person that takes out Jounouchi is a woman named Mai Valentine. Both she and Jounouchi give each other a high five before playing. She also sends him off the tower while laughing. Mutou, in the middle of a duel, asks for "one moment" and then sticks his head out a hole in the side of the tower's level. It doesn't work well, as the entrance to the level has a spinning mill on the side. Players were meant to travel up the thin ramp and duck inside between the quickly passing slats. Mutou almost gets his head taken off.

Mutou's brilliant solution? To dart outside, grabbing a slat as he goes. And he hangs onto it. Clutching onto a slat, he searches wildly for Jounouchi. Spotting Jounouchi, he gives the biggest puppy-dog eyes imaginable. Jounouchi responds by shouting something (his 'microphone' thing is still off) and giving a thumbs up. Mutou beams. At this point, the slat he is clutching is upside down, but he does his best to give a thumbs up. After another rotation, he wiggles his tiny self through the entrance and back to his game. His opponent isn't impressed. Until Mutou beats him. Dragon man takes out Valentine. Then it is just dragon man and Mutou.

"Our last two duelists! The world's top two competitors in multiple games! We all know them! We all cheer for them! The world's King of Games, up and coming game maker of the year, Mutou Yuugi! Facing him, we have the Dragon Lord himself, second in the world duelist, and CEO of the world's biggest gaming technology corporation, KaibaCorp, Kaiba Seto! The world's top two gamers, the two untouchable rivals, facing each other once again! It's time to duel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The long-haired teen is Dinosaur Ryuzaki/Rex Raptor.  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
